pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jude Harrison/Background
: Early Life Jude is born in Humilau City in Unova, and is the third and youngest child of to his parents Beatrix and Rafael Harrison. He was actually named after a woman named Judith Braune, who was a legend in the entertainment industry who died due to an incurable disease at a young age. He was named Jude in the hopes that he would someday achieve great accomplishment just like Judith, and not just be focused on Pokémon only. Jude grew up in the shadow of his older sibling, Alexi, who were already preparing for her Pokémon journey as her tenth birthday was approaching, while Neil had already left for his journey when Jude was only three. Jude only remembered his brother’s name, but not his face or voice. He grew up hearing stories of how his older brother were doing in their Pokémon journeys, and was somewhat fascinated by what his parents told him, and was encouraged to match or surpass Neil on his journey. As his parents were breadwinners, he was often left in the care of his sister Alexi, who was a kind, cheerful girl, who loved him and spent time with him when his parents were working. Jude himself adored his older sibling Alexi, never passing up an opportunity to spend time with her. Alexi welcomed his company, often taking him for walks in the forests and talking about the natural habitat Pokémon lived in. Childhood Dreams As Alexi was a girl, she naturally loved fashion very much, and would often drag Jude into the world of fashion by reading all the fashion magazines she owned. They usually spent time together filling a scrapbook with trends from haute couture to manga cosplay, which allowed Jude to gain a talented eye for quality outfits, and that also inspired him to be a model when he grew up. However, Jude was left alone a year before his tenth birthday, as by then, Alexi had reached her tenth birthday and thus was allowed to go on her own Pokémon journey. The scrapbook filled with fashion trends from all over the world was thus left under Jude’s ownership. Jude got bored being alone and decided to explore Alexi’s room. From there, he had found a camera, and he explored the pictures taken, and was awed by the beautiful pictures Alexi had taken, and told himself he’d take some pictures for Alexi as well, which was why he often went out for walks around his hometown. Jude also grew up watching Water-type Pokémon being used by people who do water ballet shows in Humilau City, due to the fact that his hometown had a Water-type Gym there. Inspired by the performance of illusions in water, and being saved by a wild Gorebyss who kindly led him back to the surface when he had fell into the lake by accident had inspired him to train Water type Pokémon when he grew up. The Start of his Journey When he finally began his journey, he started off from his hometown with an Oshawott as his starter. At first, he did not know what he want. On one hand, having the same goal as other Trainers and achieving that goal first seemed thrilling, but on the other hand, that goal was getting old. Where would he be if he really became Champion? He doesn’t really want to sit there and accept challengers from future Trainers who would want to take the title from him. Jude decided to wing it and think about his goal as he continued his journey collecting Gym Badges in his home region. One day, Jude saved someone from drowning while he was on his way to Castelia City. Early Modelling Career Unknown to Jude, he was a manager of the entertainment industry in Unova. Grateful to Jude, he coaxed Jude to talk about what he wanted to achieve in life. Jude was unsure of his answer, but he said that he’d like to be a model, or even an actor if possible. Eventually, he was employed by the said manager. Although Jude was a model at that point, his income was low, but he was content with the arrangement as he still got to travel. During his travel, he decided to become a Pokémon Connoisseur, and became an S-Class within a year. Due to the fact that he was the youngest S-Class Pokémon Connoisseur, and was a model as well, he rose to popularity in the Unova region, and he even got to work with Elesa and Valerie from Kalos. At one point in his journey, he met a girl with adorable beauty with a seemingly innocent aura named Lacey Cafard, and fell in love with her. They began dating, but unknown to Jude, she only pretended to fall in love with him, to use him to aid her plans. The fake kidnapping Jude was involved in the plan of pretending to kidnap his girlfriend in order to help his girlfriend get her hands on a rare jewel of her father’s. She had told Jude that her mother was in hospital with a terminal illness, and her father refused to pay for her medical fees, which was why she had to resort to the plan. The plan succeeded with Lacey managing to get the diamond. After that point, she began to cheat on Jude by seeing an Ace trainer from a wealthy family. When Jude found out and confronted her, she scorned him, and sneered at him for not being from a high class family, which was why she dumped him. Furthermore, she had betrayed him by reporting to the police that he was the one who “kidnapped” her and cost her father his favourite diamond. At that point, Jude somehow summoned a torrent of water, drowning the police who were about to arrest him. He made his escape after that, and fled into Pinwheel Forest. On the Run Jude wandered alone there, somewhat lost, and decided to make camp there until he thought of a next move. At that point, a Purrloin came up to him, and nuzzled her head against his hand. Jude realized that he somehow understood her language, as she told him that she, too, lost her mate to a poacher, and she accidentally killed the poacher too, but her mate was beyond help. Because of Purrloin (who later became his partner) and the comfort she gave him, he decided to start training Dark-type Pokémon as well, and it was also a reminder how he chose to walk down the path of darkness. He was so engrossed in taking a stroll with Purrloin, he did not notice he was walking past the Dragon Duo, who were visiting the Nacrene Museum in Unova. The Dragon Princess detected the feelings of despair within Jude, and alerted the Dragon Prince, who decided Jude would make a good part to an Elite Four idea he was about to bring up to the region. A New Perspective Jude later found an anonymous envelope at his backpack that contained a letter, offering him the opportunity to travel to the PAL Region to restore and even further his ruined career, and stated a place in the PAL Modelling Industry is waiting for him there. The letter even offered the option of taking on the PAL Pokémon League, and applying for a position of an Elite Four the rulers were about to create, and even promised that they believed in his innocence. Jude smiled at the offer, but wondered how they knew about the kidnapping plot. Figuring he had nothing to lose, he summoned Mantine, and they flew to the PAL Region with help of a map that the envelope had provided. Purrloin decided to follow him on his journey, and Jude also make his decision to take up the offered modelling position. The PAL Region When Jude arrived at the region, he began collecting the Symbols, catching more Water-type and even Dark-type Pokémon on the way, while maintaining his modelling career. He was praised by the new manager of being able to cope with his career while travelling to collect badges, which he accepted modestly. Eventually, he even became an International Model, travelling to other countries or regions for a photo shoot or to model the latest fashions in the runway. He was surprised to learn that in the PAL Region, there were Hunters who had the capability to kill, and wondered if whoever sent him the letter knew that he had killed the policemen who were about to arrest him for his ex’s “kidnap”. He decided to take on the Hunter’s Exam, and eventually passed, securing him a License, and became a Sea Hunter. Meeting the Dragon Duo Jude also won the Trainer’s Tournament, an applied for a spot as recommended by the letter. Amethyst, the then Dragon Princess, allowed him in after an interview and testing his potential by having a three-on-three battle with him, which he managed to take down one Pokémon and tire out a second one before losing. Shiki applauded him for being able to put up a good fight against his female counterpart. Jude then realized they were the ones who sent him the letter, as Shiki had revealed Amethyst's ability to sense emotions and that they had walked past him in Pinwheel Forest, and that they were also powerful psychics, so naturally, they would find out what happened. Amethyst cheerfully added that people may demand he be killed for the fact that he killed the policemen after him, but their region actually has people kill to protect their region, and with his plethora of potential, they can go far, though Shiki added that he's the one who does the killing, since Amethyst can't really kill due to her sweet nature. Amethyst proposed he joined them to form an Elite Four, as with his powers, he can help protect the region as one of the main protectors and help make a place for people who has suffered a horrible loss. Not being able to resist an offer, especially one coming from an extremely beautiful girl, Jude smiled and accepted Amethyst's offer. During his time as an Elite Four, Jude decided to get another Pokémon Connoisseur license, as he knew he may be banned in Unova due to his “crime”. After he got his rank back, he decided to open his own shop, and even further his career in the entertainment industry by training to become an actor and a variety show host by taking the courses related. Jude graduated from the said courses as the top student, which allowed him the pick of the litter when it came to job offers. He would also join World Tours as a backup singer for various singers or be their opening act, and due to his popularity, his price is usually high, but the singers were willing to pay in order to have him join their World Tour. When Phillip came along for a spot in the Elite Four, he took on Phillip, and he eventually lost due to the type disadvantage towards his Electric-type Pokémon and Phillip’s use of strategy to outwit him. Jude later took Amethyst in as his own little sister after he had heard what happened, believing that someone shouldn’t suffer like he did. Unknown to him, she already suffered much worse in the hands of Team Rocket for ten years during her early years. Jude later took on Rosaline as an Elite member once more when she applied for the last spot, winning by a mile due to his double type advantage over her chosen specialty. However, he was the only one friendly towards her, while the other two were hostile because of her ignorance of what an Elite member of that region actually meant and that she had the guts to apply without becoming a Hunter in the first place. A family torn asunder Jude was the first to happily welcome Rosaline when she somehow succeeded in the tasks Amethyst gave her, forcing her to let her in as the fourth member, though Amethyst put her on probation first, and refused to see her as an official member. Jude willingly gave his rank to her, but she was reminded by Amethyst that Jude still had a say over her. The four of them were a somewhat good team (as good as it can get with Rosaline anyway), until Benzene came along. He, along with Phillip and Rosaline (to an extent), had his memories erased, leaving him to feel there was something missing. With the tournament coming up, Jude would find out what the missing piece is.